A Twelve Year Old!
by OC-FREE Dinosaur
Summary: Just a cute, short story on the Nuzlocke Grumps (Nina x James) Hint: Listen to Skin and Bones by Romance on a Rocketship for the heck of it.


**I TOLD YOU! I WILL MAKE A NINA x JAMES FANFIC! ALSO, I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE TOO OOC! I DIDN'T MAKE THIS FOR NOTHING! STOP READING MY AUTHOR'S NOTES AND READ THE STORY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! ENJOY! :D Also, there are a couple more nuzlocker in here. And yep, I made Jet Nina's sister :)**

* * *

"Oh, looks like Ken's in Unova, great..." James sighs out loud, when Ken posted a picture of Nina and himself. "Just what I needed, to have a friend look at my crushes' ass. Oh well, I'll just some of the pics to Daisy." Soon, I start browsing the picture Ken sent me, until I found something that will get Daisy really mad. That was, until I found a picture of Nina holding a much younger boy.

Wait, what the Hell. Nina's doesn't have any other boys after her because N ran off with his Reshiram somewhere and Cheren was... All I have to say was that it involved Pitch. But, another boy? But I shook it off to avoid showing my feelings. After a while, I checked to see if Locke or Vanadis will want to video chat with me. Luckily, both of them wanted to.

"Hi, James. How are you?" Vanadis greeted me and I just smacked my head on the keyboard.

"Yep, there's something wrong with him." Locke says, "What happened this time James?" But I just groaned because everyone knows I'm a tsundre.

"Okay, if you're not going to tell us. Then I could send what happened to you, at Radio Tower to Nina any time." the young woman, who got all the Jhoto badges before me and Locke, teased. And I remember the image and decided to tell them both.

"I found a picture of Nina holding a smaller boy." I explained to both of them, but I saw Locke study the picture for quite a long time.

"Well, it's actually true that a girl will pick cute over sexy. And Nina's an only child, of course." Vanadis said to me and I fell off my chair. Because I was thinking that a twelve year old beated me.

"Um... Guys, you do know that this is a girl." Locke says. Then Vanadis and I stared in shock, wondering two things. How did you know she was a girl and is Nina into yuri or something?

"I could tell it's a girl, because someone here knows how it's like to be mistaken for a dude...! Also why don't you ask her yourself? I need to start packing up to get to Hoenn." Locke says and leaves the chatroom to prepare herself for Hoenn.

"Well, I have to get ready for a date, with Silver. Good luck, finding out the news." Vanadis ends the conversation by leaving the chatroom also. So she could go out with Silver, who was able to open his heart up to her, except me and Locke. I sighed and went to video chat with Nina herself.

"Oh, hey James. What do you need?" she greets me as soon as the chat started. I felt my cheeks were burning up from being jealous of a twelve-year-old. But I kept my cool and asked her my question.

"Who's the girl, in the picture?" I finally got the words out of my mouth.

"Oh, that's Jet. My little sister." Nina replies back and I spit out water on my desk.

"I thought you were an only!"

"Well, actually she's adopted and you were jelly weren't you?"

"Why the hell would I be jelly over a twelve-year-old girl?!"

"Because 1. Ken sent you the pic because he knew you were going to overreact 2. Vanadis and Locke told me about your guys' chat. And 3. You spitted out water on your desk and fell off your chair." I stood in my room in silence and laid on the floor in shame. "James? Are you there? James?" After a while, Nina finally gave up.

When I had the courage to get up. I looked through all the photos Ken sent me and got my revenge.

_Somewhere else in Kanto..._

"KEN! AS SOON AS I GET TO UNOVA, I'M GOING TO KICK THAT ASS OF YOURS!" Daisy yelled as she was teleporting with an Abra.

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYAY! I WILL MAKE MORE NUZLOCKE FANFICS IF PEOPLE KEEP REVIEWING MY POKESPE HIGH STORY! CALLED "Souls and Hearts of Pokespe High" So give me reviews! :D**

**OC-FREE DINO OUTTA HERE!**


End file.
